1:00 a.m.
1:00 a.m. The Fog (1980) - Tom Atkins sees a clock shatter; The Muppet Christmas Carol - Michael Caine in bed as a candle goes out; Vincent Price fetches a gun from a drawer; Branded to Kill - wall clock; Robert Redford checks his watch 1:01 a.m. Young Frankenstein - Cloris Leachman sets Peter Boyle free; The Crow - Brandon Lee wakes a girl asleep on a grave 1:02 a.m. What About Bob? - Richard Dreyfus and Julie Hagerty argue; Diane Keaton (?) gets out of bed; Rififi 1:03 a.m. Kate & Leopold - Meg Ryan; The Phantom of Liberty - Jean-Claude Brialy and Monica Vitti in bed 1:04 a.m. Manhattan Murder Mystery - Woody Allen is annoyed to have been woken by the phone; Paul Reiser on the phone; a woman gets out of bed and washes down a few pills 1:05 a.m. Infamous - wristwatch; men drive off on a scooter; a man offers his watch and gets knocked out 1:06 a.m. a man in bed; Hollywoodland - Ben Affleck sits on his bed; a boy watches a ship from his window and flashes a light; a girl and a man turn out their lights 1:07 a.m. Saw - Cary Elwes throws his wallet to Leigh Whannell, who looks through the pictures inside; To Sir, with Love - Sidney Poitier hangs a shirt and pours a cup of coffee 1:08 a.m. Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? - principal actors sitting around in the living room; Love & Basketball - Debbi Morgan throws her watch at Omar Epps during an argument; a kettle boils and a clock falls over; Bonjour Tristesse - Deborah Kerr thanks David Niven for a lovely evening and everyone says good night 1:09 a.m. a deal goes south; The Narrow Margin - Marie Windsor is shot and falls over, starting a record player; a man in a studio 1:10 a.m. The Narrow Margin - Peter Virgo turns off the record player; The Maltese Falcon - Bogart on the phone, conveying that his partner Miles Archer has been shot 1:11 a.m. Bed and Board - Claude Jade reads La route étroite in bed and talks to Jean-Pierre Léaud; a woman reads horror stories; Un Flic (?) - telephone rings 1:12 a.m. Cameron Diaz sits up in bed; The World of Apu - Apu looks at a photo of his wife; Spirit Trap - Billie Piper gets in bed and looks at a photograph 1:13 a.m. Lady for a Day - May Robson has a drink and looks at a photograph of her daughter 1:14 a.m. The Tenant - Roman Polanski turns off the light and the television in his apartment; Snow Falling on Cedars - Ethan Hawke searches through records; Someone's Watching Me! - Lauren Hutton wakes up and picks up the phone; a man talks on the phone 1:15 a.m. Divorce Italian Style (?); Body Heat - Richard Crenna gets out of bed and Kathleen Turner asks him to come back 1:16 a.m. a couple kisses in bed; Frankie & Johnny - sex scene with Michelle Pfeiffer and Al Pacino 1:17 a.m. a man calls from a payphone; a man checks his watch from a payphone; Infamous - wristwatch; Unfaithfully Yours - Linda Darnell and Rex Harrison return home after a concert 1:18 a.m. a couple in bed 1:19 a.m. From the Life of the Marionettes - Martin Benrath is interrupted; two people in separate beds; a woman in bed; From Russia with Love - Sean Connery as Bond, orders "green figs, yogurt, coffee very black" from hotel room service for the morning 1:20 a.m. The Mechanic - Charles Bronson takes pills; The Woman in the Window - Edward G. Robinson goes outside; The Street with No Name - Mark Stevens places an order with the waitress at a diner; Barton Fink - a knock on the door wakes John Turturro 1:21 a.m. A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors - Patricia Arquette eats instant coffee and drinks soda to stay awake; A Kid for Two Farthings - Primo Carnera waits for a woman while people dance; Less Than Zero - Andrew McCarthy wanders through a party looking for Julian (Robert Downey Jr., unseen) 1:22 a.m. In Cold Blood - Robert Blake and partner rob a home; The Street with No Name - a man orders a hamburger at a diner and asks when the next ferry departs; Fight Club - Brad Pitt fries an egg while Helena Bonham Carter sits on the floor and tells him "If I fall asleep, I'm done for. You're gonna have to keep me up all night." 1:23 a.m. a couple has sex; a man comes home and tries not to disturb a sleeping woman; thee moon seen through a window 1:24 a.m. a man looks out the window and goes through a stack of papers 1:25 a.m. A Star Is Born - James Mason sleeps; making a timebomb; a man wakes up and answers the phone; Where the Sidewalk Ends - Dana Andrews on the phone 1:26 a.m. The Exiles - a woman shows her friend a photograph of her ex-boyfriend; a man winds a clock before going to bed 1:27 a.m. a woman goes to bed; The Street with No Name - Mark Stevens goes to the ferry building while being followed 1:28 a.m. a couple in bed; The Gift - Cate Blanchett has a dream that she's being choked. She reaches for a baseball bat near her nightstand, as it hits the ground she wakes up 1:29 a.m. The Machinist - Christian Bale listens to a record; a woman checks the time and gets out of bed; a woman tucks a child into bed; Suburban Girl - Sarah Michelle Gellar and Alec Baldwin in bed together 1:30 a.m. casino; Bette Davis reads a book and turns off the music; Jumpin' Jack Flash - Whoopi Goldberg gets held at gunpoint 1:31 a.m. Bette Davis starts to make a call; a woman walks downstairs and a door creaks open; The X-Files - Gillian Anderson receives a call 1:32 a.m. The Haunting - a slamming door wakes people up; Scarface - Al Pacino and henchmen count cash 1:33 a.m. The Heroes of Telemark - Kirk Douglas; a woman in bed; a man reads in bed and goes to the window; a man goes to the window and sees a police car 1:34 a.m. Bette Davis (?) with a child in bed; a woman opens the door for two police officers; a man sits in a nearly empty restaurant; Les Dames du Bois de Boulogne - Maria Casares rides an elevator up to her apartment 1:35 a.m. The Stunt Man - Barbara Hershey and Steve Railsback have sex; Les Dames du Bois de Boulogne - Maria Casares goes into a room; Carlton-Browne of the F.O. - men try to synchronize watches 1:36 a.m. a man driving with a woman passenger; The Fan - Richard Greene and Jeanne Crain discuss their night at the theatre 1:37 a.m. Now, Voyager (?) - Bette Davis (?) sits in a rocking chair; while a man sleeps, someone opens up a drawer 1:38 a.m. a woman wakes from a restless sleep 1:39 a.m. The Stunt Man - Steve Railsback and Barbara Hershey finish having sex and the alarm clock goes off 1:40 a.m. After Hours - Roseanna Arquette winks at Griffin Dunne; a man picks up a ringing phone 1:41 a.m. Two Weeks Notice - Sandra Bullock leaves a hotel; Follow the Boys - George Raft comes home; Mark Ruffalo (?) hurries to get in bed 1:42 a.m. Follow the Boys - George Raft and Vera Zorina exchange gifts for their anniversary 1:43 a.m. Chaos - Ryan Phillippe questions Paul Perri; a man paces and looks out the window; The House on Sorority Row - a police officer questions two girls taking out the trash 1:44 a.m. a woman goes to sleep; a woman wakes up; The Night of the Hunter - Billy Chapin gets out of bed and goes to the window 1:45 a.m. a man gets out of bed; Risky Business - Tom Cruise wakes up on a couch; Donnie Darko - Holmes Osborne sleeps in front of the television 1:46 a.m. The Haunting - Russ Tamblyn enters a room of sleeping people 1:47 a.m. a woman wakes up; timebomb; a woman gets out of bed and goes to the window 1:48 a.m. Any Number Can Win; a man tries to hypnotize another man 1:49 a.m. Frankenstein (?) - man takes a look at someone with a bandaged face 1:50 a.m. man finds a woman tied up in a closet; police give a man ten minutes before they come in 1:51 a.m. a woman gets out of bed and goes onto a balcony 1:52 a.m. a man asks when the people they're waiting for are supposed to arrive; a woman in bed 1:53 a.m. The Double Life of Véronique - Guillaume de Tonquédec and Irène Jacob have sex and she looks at her watch after; A Night to Remember - a man delivers a message from the ship 1:54 a.m. Rear Window - Jimmy Stewart sees a couple sleeping on the fire escape get rained on and the villain return to his apartment 1:55 a.m. a man plays the saxophone; Rear Window - Jimmy Stewart checks his watch; a woman gets in a car; a police officer gives a five-minute warning; Girl with a Suitcase - Claudia Cardinale leaves a station 1:56 a.m. Forever Young - Isabel Glasser comes home and kisses Mel Gibson 1:57 a.m. a man wakes up; The Curious Case of Benjamin Button - Brad Pitt watches Cate Blanchett get to her car; Brassed Off - Pete Postlethwaite leaves a message; a man wakes up; Another Stakeout - Emilio Estevez is woken up by a rottweiler licking his face 1:58 a.m. a man washes his face; Another Stakeout - Emilio Estevez takes notes 1:59 a.m. police officer gives a one-minute warning; Talk to Me - Don Cheadle closes his radio show Category:Timelines